The Effects of Gaming (The Game is On)
by Graceful Murder X.x
Summary: "How did we get here? And who has Molly?" "I don't know, but we have twenty minutes to figure it out." Sherlock drags John and Molly on another case but when they get sucked into the gaming world they realized there in more than they bargained for. Be warned this is a Sherlolly fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a crazy prompt I got from my friend Viva La Mmmkay (If you want more Sherlock stories check her out) and this is my first time writing a Sherlock fic so I hope you enjoy and R&R! **

"It's for a case, John." Sherlock says rolling his eyes for the fifth time since they got in the cab. He looks out the window for a while watching the streets of London pass by, but finds his eyes drifting towards the left of him where a nervous Molly is sitting in-between him and John. He watches her for a few seconds before she looks up and meets his eyes for a brief moment before blushing and looking back down to her fidgeting hands Sherlock smirks then turns back to his position he was at previous John grumbles, "That's your excuse for everything." Sherlock scoffs, "But it works every time doesn't it." John sighs and they stay quiet until they reach their destination a few minutes later.

They all get out in front of an old dingy building that has big light up red letters spelling out 'Arcade.' Sherlock brushes past them and walks to the door Molly following behind. Sherlock stops before going in and holding the door open for her then walks in himself leaving John to catch the door behind them much to John's annoyance.

They walk up to the front desk and stand there waiting for an employee. Sherlock's eyes roam the store, observing and picking up little things here and there like the building is going to be out of business soon because of a rat problem, or hoping to save the store by this new up and coming machine that just came in but that's doubtful since inside the contraption is full of illegal drugs that the manger of this place is trying to smuggle in. Great case solved.

To soon he is drawn out of his interlude by a short, stout man who is clearing his throat to get his attention, "So um… How many tokens can I get for you?" He asks Nervously. Sherlock briskly pulls out his wallet and gets out a five pound note handing it to the man who takes it and painstakingly takes his time exchanging it for a plastic cup full of coins, but not before noticeably looking over Molly's figure. Molly notices and blushes from embarrassment, which causes him to glare at the employee and whisk the cup up. He's about to turn and walk away but instead stays and states, "I suggest instead of watching your_ extensive _collection of adult videos all night, you look for a real job and move out of your sister's basement, because I highly doubt she can stand you much longer." The man looks wide-eyed as Sherlock sweeps away from the counter and towards the corner of the store. The man looks back at John and Molly and stutters, "Wha..H…How?" He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Don't ask," John and Molly say at the same time sharing a look with each other before turning and catching up with the consulting detective.

When they do they both glare at him shooting him disapproving looks, but they are ignored as he leads them to a couple machines. One in particular catching all three's attention a two-player video game that looks normal until you notice the outside of it. In big comic book letters it says, 'The Consulting Detective and his Blogger!' With mini Cartoons of Sherlock and John in their usual get up etched onto it.

None of it really bugged the detective, but one thing, "John, it's that bloody hat!" He says, pointing it out. "Why is everyone obsessed with that damned hat!" "Because people like that hat, Sherlock it's like your symbol or something…" "Why would a death Frisbee be my symbol? John that's just…" Sherlock pauses when he hears a twinkling laugh burst out from behind him. He turns to look for the noise and sees Molly holding her sides while a beautiful laugh erupts from her. "I'm s.. sorry it's just… you bloke's are so silly sometimes!" Molly says in-between giggles. John joins along with her laughter while Sherlock's lips quirk up slightly at the site after a moment he turns back to the machine grabbing two tokens out of the cup and inserting them into the slot.

John and Molly stop laughing and gather next to him, looking at the screen both amused and curious. They all lean in close when the screen lights up with a fuzzy blue. They wait for a moment staring watching for something to happen after a while they all slightly lean back to there original positions, disappointed. "Well that was a…" Molly starts, before her sentence is cut off when the blue light encircles them then pulls them into the game.

Sherlock is the first to appear with indigo blue flame surrounding his feet he shakes his head and steadies himself before looking around the room noticing he's in the living area of 221B. Sherlock's brow wrinkles in confusion before looking crossed from him to seeing John appear in similar fashion looking disoriented from whatever they just experienced. He sighs in relief before looking side to side to see no one else is there… "How the hell…?" John was first to speak Sherlock ignores him and starts to look around for Molly calling her name John soon realizes what he's doing and joins in. Sherlock is about to leave and search else where when a yellow slip of paper catches his eye. He walks over and picks it up reading the text.

_This is a save the princess game. Go to the first place where all the fairy-tales began and find the next note fail to find the destination in twenty minutes the situation might turn a bit __'__Grim__'__ for Molly dear. _

"How did we get here? And who has Molly?" John questions after reading over Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock rereads the note one more time before crumbling the note and placing it into his pocket. "I don't know, but we have twenty minutes to figure it out." Sherlock says before abruptly turning and rushing out the door with John hot on his heels.


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm soooooosoooooo very sorry but it's going to take me a bit to update. See my cute old grandpa decided he was going to 'fix' the computer but ended up deleting all my crap and I have my some of my stories saved to my email but the new ones I only had saved to my computer… ****L**** I feel so dumb! UGH! Anyways, so sorry I will try to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
